


The Ball

by elveriamoir



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elveriamoir/pseuds/elveriamoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween Story. Thorin and his family are holding a masquarade ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanFiction_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiction_Queen/gifts).



The Ball.

The empty ballroom was majestic in its Samhain decorations. Crimson and black velvet hung in swaths across the vaulted ceiling and walls, while the gold brocade curtains were open around the windows, whose leaded panes glowed under the light of thousands of candle flames. The gold wall sconces and crystal chandeliers were the main source of this light, and the metal sparked with the reflected fire. The walls (where they were bare) were painted in a rich deep green and the rosewood parquet floor gleamed under its fresh waxing. From the lower areas of the ceiling hung several rope swings ready for the evening’s entertainment, while a carved rosewood screen hid the area where the musicians would play. Dotted here and there around the walls and hidden in curtained alcoves were several green brocade covered rosewood chairs. Finally, at one end of the ballroom was hung a large golden mirror, ready to reflect the masquerade in all its finery. 

%

Suddenly a flurry of movement shattered the eerie calm. Servants and musicians all dressed in black rushed to take their places and no sooner than the final musician had settled than the hosts of the evening appeared. 

As the head of his line Thorin was the first to descend the sweeping staircase opposite the ballroom doors. He was dressed head to toe in layers of black lace and velvet. Silver and emeralds gleamed coldly where they caught the light and his face was partially hidden behind a silver embroidered black velvet mask. His knee high boots made no noise as he glided across the polished dance floor and nodded congenially at his staff. He adjusted the emerald tie pin in his black lace cravat and smoothed down the lapels of his leather riding coat. He shook his hair loose and allowed the silver streaked black mane to swing around his face. 

His sister Dis followed next, resplended in the family colours of blue and silver. The midnight blue of her lace and velvet dress made the silver embroidery shine. She was smiling behind her mask of midnight blue lace and the family jewels shone against her pale skin. A magnificent choker of silver and sapphires was clasped around her neck the waterfall of jewels cascading over her large bosom. Her bare arms were wrapped in bracelets and torcs of engraved silver, while a single ring of the highest carrot sapphire sat on the middle finger of her left hand. Her masses of jet black hair were pinned around the arms of a tiara that seemed to glow with blue flames in the candle light. As she reached her brother she pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek and taking his hand moved to stand at his left as she too turned to face the doors. 

Next were the two heirs of the family. Barely five years apart in age, but in looks as different as day was night. Fili the eldest of the two stood resplended in a frock coat of silver brocade, his silvery lace shirt and pale blue velvet trousers made his gold hair and pale skin glow. His mask covered the left half of his face and the inky blue swirls of material seemed to move of their own accord. At his side stood Kili, the only member of the family openly showing emotion even though his handsome face was covered in a half mask of silver lace and his shoulder length black hair was caught back with a simple silver clasp. Dressed in the same outfit as his brother they had further enhanced their differences by Kili choosing to wear an inky brocade for his frock coat, with midnight blue lace for his shirt and the darkest blue velvet for his breeches. Hands entwined they walked the length of the floor towards their uncle and mother, Fili’s grey leather boots and Kili’s navy leather boots making no sound as they took their positions just behind their elders.

%

No sooner had their hands separated than the guests started to arrive. Beautifully haunting music filled the ballroom as the black dressed butler hustled masked guests into the spacious ballroom. The hosts remained unmoving as their unimaginatively dressed guests slipped into their home and began to mingle. It wasn’t until a young gentleman with curly amber hair stepped through the black and green doors that they showed any signs of animation. Thorin’s face twitched as he forced down a smile and he watched in silence as the shorter than average male glanced with a bored eye around the ballroom, ignoring them as well as they were ignoring him. Behind him he heard Fili whisper “Bilbo” with relief and a small gesture of his hand had his eldest heir slipping into the crowd to greet the first true friend to arrive. Bilbo was dressed in the darkest of green velvet and lace, a pair of close fitting velvet trousers clung to his form as did the fine lace shirt. His sea green eyes gleamed with mischief behind his leaf patterned forest green mask. With his bare feet and the slightly pointed ears sticking through his curls the masses were giving him a wide berth, until Fili swept up to him and swept him onto the dance floor. A flash of white teeth in his direction and Thorin dragged his eyes away from thoughts of his Samhain gift to watch the rest of his guests arrive. 

More unimaginative costumes arrived before a group of three stood in the door way, they like Bilbo before them held their heads high and looked around the room with a bored look. Despite the movements that showed them to be family they were dressed in completely different designs, only the design of their masks showing any similarities. At the head stood a broad male, silver hair braided back into a fantastically complicated design. He wore a mask of swirling white gold studded with chips of obsidian. The rest of his outfit was as stark and beautiful as his mask. Black velvet dancing pumps embroidered with white gold, black silk stockings with black velvet breaches. His black silk shit had waterfall ruffles at the wrists and throat with buttons of white gold and a pin of the same sparking in the candle light. A black brocade waistcoat with two buttons of obsidian clung to his muscled form and Thorin nodded once at him as Dori stepped away to make room for the youngest of his brothers.

Ori was one of the youngest of the family friend’s present, even if he was older than the masses by several centuries. His auburn tinted blond hair was spiked on his head and the yellow gold mask he had chosen was studded with chips of garnet. Thorin nodded with amusement the lad had chosen the die the tips of his spiked hair the same deep red as the garnets of his mask. His outfit was as unique to him as his hair. Gold webbing covered him from his neck to the top of his trousers and finished in points over his hands. Over that he had layered a sleeveless jumper with a deep V-neck in the deepest of reds, it wasn’t until he moved and placed a delicate hand on his hip that Thorin noticed it was as sheer as the webbing under it. Wine coloured skin tight velvet cords and ankle boots of garnet leather finished the look. It barely took a twitch of his hand for his youngest heir to rush away from them and sweep the lad into the dance. 

Ori’s departure left Thorin with a good view of the remaining brother. Beside him he heard his sister take an unneeded gasp of air as she too got a good look at Nori of Ri. His rich auburn hair hung down his back to his knees and glowed in the candle light. His forest green eyes sparkled as he heard her gasp from across the room and he flashed a smile at them, momentarily breaking character, then returning to his bored persona. Thorin winced as he caught sight of a fang in that grin and resigned himself for an eventful evening. He had to admit Nori had chosen his outfit well. A death mask of rose gold studded with diamonds drew all eyes to his and if they could drag their eyes away then the rest of the outfit would enrapture them. A black velvet cloak with rose gold chain, was just visible under his hair. Red leather boots into which were tucked black leather sinfully tight breeches, their laces hidden rose gold and diamond belt. Chains of the same materials hung in loops down his left leg and finally his bare chest showed several runic tattoos swirling over the porcelain whiteness of his skin. In a blink Nori was before them and pressing a kiss to Dis’ hand. Thorin almost felt sorry for the masses, almost. Nori shot him a grin and disappeared into the crowd. 

It seemed the masses had finished arriving while Thorin had been evaluating Nori as his two closest friends now stood at the entrance to the door way. Dwalin would have been distinctive anywhere and he stood a head and shoulders above the masses. He was dressed in a sheer garnet shirt, over which he was wearing a dark brown leather war harness. His leather trousers were of the same colour, but looser to allow him more movement and his feet were in worn leather boots. His mask was a simple design of brown leather, but Thorin caught a glimpse of yellow gold embroidery and a single garnet stud as with a flash of fang Dwalin slipped into the masses and snagged himself a dance partner by dint of merely picking someone up and swirling them around. 

Balin was shaking his head fondly at his brother’s actions as he glanced around the ballroom. His mask was a simple one of blue and black, and he had chosen to dress in a pair of loose cord trousers of blue and a silver embroidered smoking jacket of black velvet. His white hair matched the crisp white cravat perfectly and he strode across the dance floor on feet clad in soft black leather boots. He gripped Thorin’s hand and pressed a gentle kiss to the cheek of Dis. With a giggle she linked her arm through his and Thorin blocked out their whispers to watch the arrival of his last few guests. 

The Ur family was next and Thorin felt a tug that only three of the clan had survived the cleansing, two brothers and one cousin stood in the doorway to his ballroom. Bofur, Bombur and Bifur were dressed in greys and browns and yet with their scars, pale skin and striking hair the masses still turned to peer at them. Bifur’s hard eyes scanned the hall and Thorin knew he had seen someone he recognised when a fang slipped free from behind pale lips. The male’s white strike black hair was drawn away from the axe embedded in his forehead and the beard was braided so the white was striking. His soft grey mask had no adornment, nor did the soft grey leather of his outfit. He cocked his head with recognition at Thorin before stepping into the heaving masses. Bombur dressed head to toe in rich brown cord and velvets wore a mask of brown leather, his red hair braided with talismans of wood, stone and bones. He too merely nodded in recognition at Thorin before slipping into the crowd of dancers with a grace that belied his size. Bofur’s eyes were steel behind his patchwork mask and his hair was pulled into two braids stiffened to curve upwards. He wore a grey fur hat on his head and a leather jerkin of a grey leather. His simple brown leather trousers were tucked into hardy boots of the same colour and the muscles in his bare arms flexed as he offered a small salute to Thorin before disappearing after his family into the dancers. 

Oin and Gloin were the last to arrive and did so with their spouses as the servants were slipping quietly from the ballroom. Gloin’s distinctive red hair drew eyes to them again and Thorin allowed his own fangs to slip for a second as the masses stilled again as they took in the group of four. Gloin’s mask was a simple purple velvet and he was dressed in a smart three-piece suit of dark purple and tarnished gold. Beside him his wife’s mask was one of tarnished gold, as was her knee length corseted dress. Dark purple heels and corset laces completed her look. Oin’s eyes were calculating behind his mask of rose fabric and he was wearing a tunic of black crushed velvet, edged in the rose pink and a pair of black linen pants. His wife’s mask was of black velvet and she was wearing a tunic of rose-pink, crushed velvet and knee length black leather gladiator sandals. The four of them were smiling widely and their elongated eye teeth were clearly visible. 

Thorin decided to step forward as the doors swung shut behind his final four guests and raised his arms in welcome as they slipped unhindered towards him. He felt movement around him and knew his family and friends had surrounded him. He grinned wickedly flashing his own extended eye teeth and dropping an arm to wrap it around Bilbo’s shoulders. 

“I wish to welcome my friends,” he stated gravely despite his smile. “And I thank you all for deciding to come. We will feed well tonight.”

Nori was the first to step forward, dropping his cloak as he did, his green eyes glowing behind his mask and pale skin glowing in the candle light. Thorin settled more comfortably against Bilbo’s side as they watched the trickster beckon forward a young lady with masses of black ringlets, dressed in an extravagant black ball gown. They watched as Nori’s grin grew as she stepped up without fear, she was completely in his thrall, but Thorin would place money that she would be released before Nori had his fun. They watched as he traced patterns on her skin with normal nails and felt the fear setting in the room as he stepped away. Her eyes suddenly fixed on him with fear and they knew he’d dropped the thrall. “Turn around and face your peers my lamb,” Nori’s voice was dripping with lust by now and the watched as she turned her back on him shaking with fear. Nori stepped forwards so he was pressed against her back and whispered something in her ear. Thorin laughed darkly and quietly as the silly girl agreed to be disrobed in front of everyone in the room if he just let her live, that she would do what he wanted if she didn’t die that night. A sharp rip filled the air as nails that were once short and blunt cut through the heavy material of her dress and undergarments as if they weren’t there. She cried out and tried to cover herself even as Nori caught her arms and pulled them around her back. “Now Pet,” he snarled, “You gave me your word.” He paused and rand his free hand across her stomach. “Step forward and give us a little twirl my lamb.” He pushed her forwards and as she shakily spun in a circle tutted. “Now pet, that isn’t how you show off is it.” He stalked forward and once again turned her so she was face the masses watching them riveted in fear. In one swift move he pulled her hands behind her back and snarled in her ear. Sobbing she nodded and he stepped away again and Thorin knew he wasn’t the only one whose restraint was being tested as the scent of her fear filled their senses. She raised her hands above her head and sashayed shakily around in a circle, giving everyone there time to take in her pert breasts and the triangle of hair between her legs. 

Nori chuckled as he stepped fully away from her and knelt before Thorin. “Your Majesty, since I gave my word I would let her live what do you want to do with her?”

Thorin met green eyes with his stormy grey ones and grinned, “Yes I suppose that is an issue.” He eyed the frozen female, “What say I give her a head start from the rest of us?” His voice was loud and he saw her relax slightly and grinned even wider. “Of course that means she has to run through all of the back streets naked if she gets away from anyone who wishes to taste her.” He met her brown eyes and smirked at the horrified look that was now on her face. “I’ll give her till the count of ten until we feed.” He looked down at Nori, “Since you can’t take part who do you wish to choose?”  
Silence fell sudden and heavy as Nori’s green eyes fixed on the crowd, he put a finger to his lips seemingly pondering. Fili’s voice broke the silence, “Eight, Nine…” his blue eyes fixed on the girl and Thorin heard her start running. Fili’s voice dropped as he pronounced “Ten!”

%

Farin paused as he heard the shriek of terror from the ballroom be cut off. He did hope the Master would leave them some to play with, after all blood would mean they would be strong enough to handle any threats to the Master. He shuddered as he remembered the cleansings. Only a handful of the true Vampyrs, the protectors of humans and the vampires alike had survived. That they were all currently in the ballroom of Master’s home destroying the family of those who had massacred their own was only fair. He nodded as a rumpled looking Bilbo sauntered out of the ballroom. There was a smear of blood on his lips and his sea green eyes glowed with blood lust. 

“Ah Farin,” he stated in a friendly tone. “Thorin wishes for the staff to have their fun with the survivors.” He lowered his voice conspiritively as the Vampyrs stumbled from the ballroom and separated off, either rushing for bedrooms or the darkness of the gardens. “He believes that there are several of those still alive who were behind the destruction of your colony.” 

Farin bowed low as Thorin approached and watched dispassionately as his Master claimed Bilbo’s mouth in a searing kiss, tongue greedily cleaning the blood away. Thorin looked up. “Well what are you waiting for?”

Farin grinned as hissed loudly as his own fangs dropped. The servants converged on the open doors of the ballroom and Bilbo smirked as he heard the renewed cries of fear coming from those who thought they had been spared. “Now where were we?”

Thorin grabbed the back of his thighs and lifted. “Here my love?”

%

Nori pulled Bifur through the dark gardens and allowed himself to be slammed against a marble statue with enough force to crack it. He panted as wicked teeth nipped at his neck and groaned long and hard as he was palmed through his trousers. “I take it you liked your gift my love?”  
Bifur paused and looked up at him though dark eyelashes. “Yes,” he growled, “Revenge is a dish most definitely best served cold.” He considered something, “The fact that her father was in the audience and under my thrall was even better.”

Nori laughed loudly, the sound dissolving into a groan as he was lifted to straddle Bifur’s hips. Claws paused at the laces of his trousers and he struggled to find his voice, “Dammit Bifur, just trash them!”

**Author's Note:**

> Nori's Mask (Ori and Dori's are same design just in the colours mentioned.)  
> https://fbcdn-sphotos-e-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-xpf1/v/t1.0-9/10431672_766803456823866_5136893194152857120_n.jpg?oh=962317b2b01b91cec7d27c000cf79083&oe=54ADD106&__gda__=1424568172_b87d88dbd1c76fb03aaae7905bd8abdd
> 
> Bilbo's Mask  
> http://www.funfx.com/images/products/detail/049283Green.jpg
> 
> Fili and Kili's mask (only in a different colour.)  
> http://www.toptenwholesale.com/news/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/Black-half-face-mask.No-4.jpg
> 
> Thorin's mask.  
> http://www.partybox.co.uk/images/P/16422.jpg
> 
> Dis' Mask.  
> http://www.masquerademaskshop.co.uk/wp-content/themes/shopperpress/thumbs/blue-feather-masquerade-masks.jpg


End file.
